sburbrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage
Hate, rage, insanity--This Aspect covers the deepest and most destructive parts of the mind. Active classes manipulate their enemies, using their own minds against them. Passive classes draw upon that terrible force inside themselves. Rage's associated element is Fire. Those under the Rage Aspect may freely use Fire tagged powers in addition to those under their own sign. Still Waters Required Level: 1 ' ''Intrinsic ''Contest: None '' Any time the Hero of Rage is below 1/2 HP, they gain +2 Mangrit and +2 Spirit. Bringing their HP above the 1/2 line removes this effect. Additionally, the Hero of Rage removes 1 stress point every time they kill an enemy with an attack or power. '''Fury Contest: None Rage If any one AT vs DV, MA vs DV, or Skill Contest associated with this power fail, the user may reroll that contest once. Kneel! Contest: Mangrit vs Mangrit Rage The target is dazed and knocked prone. Rage Contest: None Rage The user gains +4 AT, +4 MA, and -4 DV. The user must attempt to do some sort of harm to a creature each round (at least making a double move in their direction) or gain 1 point of stress at the end of each turn. If (and only if) there are no reachable enemies within 20 yards, the user can freely dismiss this effect, otherwise it lasts the entire duration of the power. Berserk Passive (-) Ability Contest: None Rage The user gains +6 AT, +6 MA, and -6 DV. All standard attacks do an additional 2d6 points of physical damage while this effect is active. They must attempt to do some sort of harm to a creature each round (at least making a double move in their direction) or gain 2 points of stress at the end of each turn. If (and only if) there are no reachable enemies within 20 yards, the user can freely dismiss this effect, otherwise it lasts the entire duration of the power. This effect stacks with Rage. Calm Passive (-) Ability '' Contest: None As an Ongoing Effect, the user gains the following ability: The user spends one full turn taking no action. In so doing, they add a point to this ability. The user can store a number of points equal to their current level. These points can be spent any time the user does damage to an enemy. The user adds 1d6 physical damage to their attack or power per point spent in this fashion. These points can not be gained outside of combat, and reset to zero at the end of every scene. '''Stoke' Active (+) Ability Contest: Trolling vs Focusing '' The target flies into a rage, gaining +2 AV and -4 DV. If the target is an enemy, they are forced to target the user if at all possible for the duration of the power. '''Hit Me' Contest: None As an Ongoing Effect, if the user is targeted by an attack or power, they may choose to automatically fail all associated checks and contests. The attacker takes 1/2 of the damage that the user did. Rush Active (+) Ability Contest: None The target's move is doubled for the duration of this power, but they gain -2 DV as a consequence of overexerting themselves. Flurry Contest: AT vs DV The user makes 3 standard attacks, taking a -2 to AT for all 3. Batter Contest: Shenanigans vs Enduring The target is knocked senseless by the user's ridiculous moves. They become dazed. If they were already dazed, they become stunned. If the target was already stunned, they are knocked unconscious.